<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knock at the door by ArcticSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276814">Knock at the door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan'>ArcticSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years of marriage. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accident, Hurt/Comfort, Nora Carter - Freeform, Parachute Accident, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There has been an accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Carter (SEAL Team TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Years of marriage. [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knock at the door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He massaged his right hand as he waited for the door to open. It felt like the stress of this was making it ache worse than it had in months, maybe even a year.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>He had been working at the base when the news had arrived in Va. Beach. A parachute had failed to open correctly, some of the others said the person had managed to get his reserve open in time, some said they never saw that. No answer over the radio.</p><p>The headcount had quickly revealed that it was Alpha-1 who had struggled and was missing. They weren’t sure if he had survived or not.</p><p>Trent had felt ill as soon as he heard it. Physically ill.</p><p>He had stood up and claimed that he would be the one to notify next of kin of the accident. But that they might have to send another one if it turned out to be the news they feared.</p><p>No one had held him back.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>He had changed into the dress shirt which ‘lived’ in his cage, dress pants as well. He wanted to look respectable for once, but there was no way he’d put on <em>that uniform</em>. No.</p><p>Buttoning up the shirt reminded him why he hadn’t even tried putting on a shirt he had to button for the last year and two months. His right hand was still difficult to manage, and the hinged brace still didn’t allow his elbow to bend enough to button the two closest to his neck. He would have to stop someone on his way out to get some help with the last few buttons and maybe the tie. He hadn’t decided if he’d wear it or not yet.</p><p>“You better be alive Scott…” He growled to himself, “Or I might actually kill you.”</p><p>What an oxymoron.</p><p>He hoped he was alive.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hey, Sawyer.<br/>
Just wanted to let you<br/>
know. We found the<br/>
spot Full Metal landed at.<br/>
We only have pictures from<br/>
a passing satellite, but looks<br/>
like he managed to deploy<br/>
his reserve.’</em>
</p><p>Well, that text message was better than nothing at least. There was a chance.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>He was still kneading his hand when the door opened.</p><p>Nora’s bright smile faltered quickly.</p><p>“No.” she shook her head, “No-no-no!”</p><p>Trent took a deep breath.</p><p>“No, it can’t be…”</p><p>“Nora…” Trent swallowed, “No. That’s not it.”</p><p>“No?” the smallest sliver of hope allowed itself into her voice, “You’ve cried?”</p><p>“I have.” Trent admitted, “Can we go inside?”</p><p>Nora nodded and waved him inside, then they walked over to the couch and sat down.</p><p>Trent sat down next to her, “I’m here because there’s been an accident.”</p><p>Nora nodded, tears had welled up in her eyes.</p><p>“We don’t know much yet.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“He had some trouble with his main parachute, struggled with it for a while, looks like he managed to deploy his reserve.”</p><p>“You don’t know anything else?”</p><p>“Not anything that’ll help.” Trent shook his head, “He landed well away from the others.”</p><p>“Have they reached him by radio at least?”</p><p>“It’s possible that the terrain is the reason they can’t get a hold of him.”</p><p>“So, they haven’t.”</p><p>“No.” Trent admitted, “But some satellite photo proved that his reserve had been opened.”</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“It was passing.” Trent shrugged a little, “I don’t know anything else.”</p><p>Nora bit her lip in an attempt not to cry, “Trent?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Is that arm of yours healed enough for a massive hug?” her voice was shaking, “I need one.”</p><p>He almost chuckled, “You know it is. Months ago even.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meanwhile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Displeased that no one had answered when he had tried calling them, he let his right hand fumble down along the cord from his microphone. He cussed silently when he found the jack at the end, with no radio attached.</p><p>“Dammit.” He squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>Taking inventory of all his aches and pains, he found two problem areas which concerned him. His left arm, and his left leg. His left shoulder, that was dislocated, no doubt about it. And something told him he for sure shouldn’t try moving his wrist. And then his leg. His knee felt swollen, he didn’t know how bad that was yet. He didn’t plan on moving it anytime soon anyway. And his ankle had to be broken the way it hurt.</p><p>On top of that was about 60 bruised spots from the tree he had impacted with upon landing.</p><p>He concentrated on his breathing. In. Out. Nice and slow. Everything was gonna be alright. His team would find him. Get him home.</p><p>Feeling pretty sure he had laid still for long enough to notice reasons he <em>shouldn’t </em>move he tried to sit up. His shoulders didn’t make it four inches off the ground before he had to bite back a cry and resign to just laying there.</p><p>“Bad move…” he bared his teeth as he reached towards his left shoulder with his right hand, “Real bad move.”</p><p>He could almost hear Trent saying something along the lines of <em>‘You’re badly hurt, lay still you idiot.’</em></p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure about how bad he was hurt or not. He had a few breaks, he was almost sure of that. Other than that, he felt mostly fine. Not dizzy, not nauseous. He could feel both his legs.</p><p>He was going to be alright. The team just had to find him.</p><p>“You’ll be fine. You’ll be back home in no time…” he exhaled slowly.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>He felt a bit less convinced three hours later. Still laying at the same spot. His arm and leg still hurting immensely, all the other small aches and pains more noticeable than a few hours ago.</p><p>He had tried searching for his radio. It wasn’t where it was supposed to be. He couldn’t spot it from where he was laying. It could have been ripped lose on impact with the tree he had been unable to steer clear of, or it could have been yanked off by one of the parachute cords he had tangled with mid-air. Hell, his radio could be anywhere.</p><p>
  <em>“Dear God…? I don’t think I’ve thought about you since… I don’t remember. Sunday school?”</em>
</p><p>He smirked to himself when he realized he had almost expected an answer.</p><p><em>“I need to make it back home, alright? Family who needs me and all that… I know it’s usual to promise eternal faith, I can’t do that…”</em> he sighed, <em>“Hell, I can’t even promise to believe in you for the rest of the day… I need to make it back home. I can’t leave Nora like this.”</em></p><p>He sniffled a bit, he couldn’t help it. <br/>They had such a great life planned. They had married almost two and a half years ago. He still couldn’t believe she actually loved him. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was for having her in his life.</p><p>Lately they had started talking babies. For real this time.</p><p>Okay, they weren’t actively trying to get pregnant, but, they were getting their hopes up almost every month passing. He had to make it back home for that, he could not let that part of life slip away from him.</p><p>He felt around for his radio once again, in hopes that his fingers had just missed it the previous twenty times he had done just that. Still no luck.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>It was starting to get painful to lay in the position he was in. He hadn’t been comfortable in the first place, but it was getting progressively worse over time.  </p><p>The rough ground, combined with the pack his parachute had been contained in was hard on his back, and the backpack he had strapped to his front was uncomfortably heavy. And there wasn’t much he could do about either.</p><p>Trying to shift in hopes of relieving the pressure against his back would hurt his arm and leg.</p><p>The backpack strapped to his front would have to stay as well. He could get the right side loose just fine, but he couldn’t get to where it was secured on the left side, and rolling it over his left arm was a no-go.</p><p>He let his eyes close. If he could fall asleep and time pass quicker, he would be grateful. <br/>But of course that was impossible, he hurt too much for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sight for sore eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys! I see a canopy over there!” Derek called out and pointed in the direction where he saw it.</p><p>“Let’s get our sorry asses over there then.” Ryan slapped his hands together.</p><p>David, one of the older guys on the team cleared his voice, “We might not like what we find when we get to him…”</p><p>Derek nodded and ran a hand down his face, as much of a nervous habit as for to wipe away the sweat which was running from his hairline. “Alright, hope for the best, prepare for the worst. Like always.”</p><p>“Let’s hope it’s better than we fear…” Ryan swallowed hard and slapped Derek on the back of the shoulder, “Let’s go. He needs us.”</p><p>Derek was almost convinced he’d throw up from worry as he nodded and ordered the rest of the guys to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>“Metal!” Derek called.</p><p>“Alpha-1!” Ryan called 15 yards later</p><p>“SCOTT!” David yelled as they were even closer.  </p><p>“Full Metal! Can you hear us?”</p><p>Their level of hope was falling the closer they got, still not hearing an answer from Full Metal.</p><p>“This ain’t looking good, kids…” David grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>“Full Metal!” Derek called again as he rounded the small hill which had blocked their view since they had climbed down the hill Derek had spotted the canopy from, “Can you hear me buddy?”</p><p>He almost let go of a joyous holler as he saw Metal lift his right arm and give a small wave.</p><p>“Guys! He’s alive!” he barely had time to call out before he picked up his speed and sprinted over to where Metal laid.</p><p>He could hear the rest of the guys did the same a second later.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>“Metal, hey… You're a sight for sore eyes." Derek grinned as he threw himself to his knees next to Metal’s right shoulder, "How are you?” </p><p>“A little stuck.” Metal grimaced, “My left arm and left leg is injured.”</p><p>“How bad is it?” Ryan asked as he plopped down  at his other side.</p><p>“If you haven’t noticed, my reserve is still laying about 12 feet that way…” Metal frowned and pointed down past his feet, “And my backpack is still slightly crushing me.”</p><p>“Is it just your left arm and leg, or?”</p><p>“Generally banged up.” Metal frowned, “My shoulder got ripped out while I was still in the air, made it hard to steer. Went through that tree over there…”</p><p>“Ouch…” Derek sympathized.</p><p>“Not my best moment.” Metal winced then cussed as a low draught tugged at his reserve parachute, “Someone’s gotta get this thing off of me… One of the cords are pressing against my bad arm whenever there’s a breeze. I’ve tried disconnecting it, the right one snagged at something, not sure what… Can’t get to the left one.”</p><p>Derek nodded as he untangled the right riser from what it had got tangled up in.</p><p>Ryan disconnected the left one as carefully as he could, hoping not to jostle Metal’s left arm.</p><p>Metal grimaced a bit, then looked towards Derek. “Hey bro, could I borrow your radio? Mine’s kinda lost.”</p><p>“Yeah, wondered why you didn’t answer when we called you up over the coms.” Derek smirked and started getting his radio free for his young team leader.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Harvey…” Metal tried to keep his voice from sounding strained.</p><p>“Metal, man… I love to hear your beautiful voice.”</p><p>“Are you trying to kiss up in reverse?” Metal chuckled and instantly regretted it as his shoulder flared, “Dammit.”</p><p>“How are you doing? That didn’t sound good.”</p><p>“A little worse for the wear…” Metal admitted, “Hey, could you record a short message and text to my…”</p><p>“-wife?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah. No problem. Just have to get my phone out first.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Metal smiled as he waited for Harvey.</p><p>“Think you’ve got 15 or 30 seconds… Alright pressing the record button in three, two, one….”</p><p>“Hey… Nora. Just wanted to let you know that I’m safe. I’m alive. I did get a little hurt though, so… Gonna spend the next few months at home. Can’t wait to see you when I get back home. See you soon.” Then he fell silent.</p><p>“Got it. I’ll send it straight away.” Harvey promised.</p><p>“Thank you.” Metal smiled, “I assume she knows something went wrong…”</p><p>“Yeah. Trent’s over at your place now. I think they’ll both be extremely happy to hear your voice right about now.”</p><p>“Yeah. No need in keeping them worried longer than necessary, right?”</p><p>“True.” Harvey admitted, “How are you?”</p><p>“Gonna be out of commission for a few months. A couple of breaks and a dislocation, and my knee is swollen for some reason.” Metal sighed, “But… I’m alive. I’ve heard that’s what really matters.”</p><p>“Whoever told you that is right.” Harvey chuckled, well knowing that he had said that to the current Alpha-1 at least a handful of times.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>He tried going to his mental ‘happy place’ as Derek and Ryan helped each other to stabilize his injuries.</p><p>He didn’t really notice that the rest of the team were doing other stuff around him. He didn’t notice the rookie handing Ryan and Derek stuff. He didn’t notice David calling in the medevac for him. He didn’t notice Jackson sitting with Bowie, the K-9 he was the handler of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Text</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I created someone to be Metal's 'Blackburn'...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His shoulder was a little past damp when her phone made a short beeping rhythm.</p><p>“Oh no…” she gasped.</p><p>“No.” He shook his head, “They would never give you that kind of bad news in a text message. I am willing to bet it’s safe to take a look at it.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah. I <em>know</em> they wouldn’t just shoot out a text.” Trent nodded, “Worst case scenario, it’s only one of your friends wondering if you’re up for mimosas for brunch on Saturday.”</p><p>Nora chuckled a bit at that ‘worst case’ scenario.</p><p>“Come on, open it. I’m curious.” He urged as he rubbed his left hand up and down her back, hoping that it provided some sort of comfort.</p><p> </p><p>123123123</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know this number…” she frowned, “And it’s only a small sound file…”</p><p>“Let me take a look at it.”</p><p>She showed him the screen.</p><p>“That’s Harvey’s number.” Trent grinned, “Play the file!”</p><p>“Harvey?”</p><p>“In short, the guy who sends Metal and his team all over the world and moves heaven and hell to get them back to U.S. soil safely.”</p><p>“Does he do that to your team as well?”</p><p>“No. We’ve got another guy. He’s really fresh, but… He’ll grow into it.” Trent shrugged his best shoulder a little, “Heard he was a great SEAL, but I would guess he’s about my age… So I can’t understand how he’s ready to be in charge yet.”</p><p>“Scott’s your age…”</p><p>“Yeah, but… Metal is Metal.” Trent smirked, “Come on… Play the file.”</p><p>The sound didn’t have the best quality, but they could both hear the familiar voice and easily understand his words. What they could hear as well was the discomfort he tried to mask as he spoke.</p><p>“See… Told you so…” Trent winked as the file ended. Tears had definitely not stopped rolling down his cheeks own cheeks. </p><p>Nora went for another round of hugs, they had both lost track of time a long time ago.</p><p>She couldn’t hold back a couple of sobs racking through her body.</p><p>“Happy tears?”</p><p>She nodded against the wet spot on his shoulder, “I was so scared.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me too…” Trent admitted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trent walked in ahead of Nora. She had been shaking the entire ride over to the hospital, and needed him to check in on Metal before she came in.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time she had seen Metal injured. But she hadn’t seen him <em>really injured</em> before. She hadn’t been there for something like this before, not for Metal anyway. She had been there for his entire recovery process so far.</p>
<p>“You look better than you have any right to…” he grinned as he checked out Metal, “Didn’t you fall from the sky or something?”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t try to make me laugh…” Metal frowned, “I had this tree rough me up a little, and then the ground came up hard.”</p>
<p>Trent chuckled, “How are you feeling, buddy?”</p>
<p>“Like I was rode hard and put up wet.” Metal frowned, “Pretty sure I’m better off than you were a bunch of months ago though.”</p>
<p>Trent shrugged a little, “Think you’ve got more gauze and cast covering you…”</p>
<p>Metal scoffed, “Well, I don’t have a bunch of pins sticking into my arm to keep it together, so… Think I win.”</p>
<p>“Have you had the surgeries you need yet?”</p>
<p>“No… But it’s simple stuff.” Metal shrugged his right shoulder ever so slightly, “Nothing compared to the monster of a string of surgeries you went through.”</p>
<p>Trent shrugged, “You really had us scared…”</p>
<p>Metal nodded, “Yeah, sorry about that.”</p>
<p>Trent nodded, “You ready to see Nora?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Metal nodded, “Is she ready to see me?”</p>
<p>“She’s shaking…” Trent shrugged, “She’s known the dangers of our lives since you two started dating, but she’s not prepared for stuff like this.”</p>
<p>Metal nodded a bit.</p>
<p>“But hey, there’s not a soul out there who’s really prepared for anything like this.” Trent gestured weakly to both Metal and his own arm, “Only reason we act like we’ve got it under control during situations like earlier, is because we’re fucked up…”</p>
<p>“Might as well embrace it…”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and that’s why you scare the living shit out of most of the newcomers…” Trent chuckled, “You’re embracing it a little too well.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m doing just fine…”</p>
<p>Trent nodded a little, studying Metal for a while, “You sure you’re ready to see her?”</p>
<p>He nodded a bit, “Yeah… Can barely wait.”</p>
<p>Trent nodded, “I’ll go get her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>123123123</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is he?”</p>
<p>“Roughed up.” Trent answered, “Got his left arm and leg propped up and covered in cast and gauze. But he’s talking and smiling. And he’s looking forward to see you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Trent chuckled, “Don’t sound so surprised, we both know you’re what takes up like 85% of his brain capacity.”</p>
<p>Nora chuckled, “Not that much.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s probably more…” Trent winked and nudged her arm, “You ready?”</p>
<p>“I feel like I’m about to hurl…”</p>
<p>“Sorry to tell you, but that’s normal.” Trent offered up a sympathetic frown, “I can almost guarantee it won’t be the last time you feel like this.”</p>
<p>Nora nodded a bit and looked towards the door.</p>
<p>“Come on…” Trent smiled and jerked his head towards the door.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and steeled herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>123123123</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They hadn’t been in there long, before Trent obviously felt the need to interrupt what was going on in front of him.</p>
<p>“Hey, your third wheel would appreciate it if you dialed down the public displays of affection while I’m present.”</p>
<p>Metal felt Nora smile against his lips as he fought not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Is this your request for us to ‘get a room’, Sawyer?” Nora stood back up to her full height and glanced over at him, a playful smile on her lips.</p>
<p>Trent shrugged a little, “Something like that…”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not exactly in a condition to just get up and find somewhere else to hide away with my girl…” Metal smirked, “So you have a choice… You can stay and watch whether you want to or not… Or you can go get yourself a coffee and some snacks and give us twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>Trent opened his mouth and shut it quickly afterwards, then he got up and stepped towards the door, “Okay, guess I’ll be back later. Text me when it’s ‘safe’, alright?”</p>
<p>“Not making any promises…” Metal smirked.</p>
<p>Trent rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>123123123</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not too mean towards him?”</p>
<p>“Nah…” Metal chuckled, and was reminded how bad of an idea that was, “He’s a big boy…”</p>
<p>“You’re really not in the best shape…” she sighed and let her hand brush against his cheek.</p>
<p>“I’ll be alright…” he winked, “But another one of those kisses would be nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>